Carol Kinahan (Ring of Deceit)
'Carol Kinahan '(Claudia Ferri) is the villainess of the 2009 Lifetime film Ring of Deceit ''(airdate October 1, 2009). Introduction Carol Kinahan was the curator of the Chicago Museum of Art and was friends with art expert and museum employee Madison Byrne (the film's protagonist). When wealthy museum patron Jack Singer claimed that the museum's latest acquisition, the famed "Ring of Sophia", and claimed it belonged to his great grandfather before it was lost during the Hungarian Occupation, Carol assured Jack that she and Madison would investigate his claim. But as revealed in the film's climax, Carol knew that the ring was a fake--as she had a habit for purchasing forged pieces of artwork to display in the museum, working with art broker Marcus Coleman in her plot. The opening of the movie showed Marcus (disguised) retrieving the faked ring from art forger Milo Henskie, shooting and killing him when he demanded a higher payment for his work. He additionally killed museum employee Oscar Brown to stop him from exposing the ring as a fake in his report and attacked Madison in her apartment when she began to investigate the ring. Angered by Coleman's greed, Carol met with her conspirator in his office before shooting him dead. Reveal Carol's villainous reveal came in the film's climax, when Madison (with the aid of museum security worker Lester Bragg) broke into the museum late one night to test the ring herself, proving definitively that it was a forgery. At that moment, Carol entered the lab and Madison revealed her discovery to her boss, only to be shocked to learn of Carol's villainous complicity in the forgery. After revealing her partnership with Coleman and how he had been behind the murders, Carol went on to defend her actions by stating she was committing the forgeries to "preserve history" and revealing how she had stopped Coleman from killing Madison in her apartment (under a delusional belief that she would understand her motivation). Madison, however, lambasted her boss's cold-blooded actions and stated that nothing could justify what she had done. At that moment, the evil Carol pulled a pistol out of her purse and prepared to kill Madison, shooting and seemingly killing Lester when he came in (though he was later shown to have survived). Carol then pursued Madison as she hid from her, but was ultimately subdued when Madison splashed the villainess in the face with chemicals before knocking her out. Carol was presumably arrested (offscreen). Quotes * "No, this is about history, Madison. It doesn't matter if it's real or fake! It only matters what people believe. The real Ring of Sophia may never be found, but what does it matter? It is the history that people need to hear, need to care about, need to believe in! This fake will keep people believing in the truth, ''I ''will keep people believing in the truth! Can't you see how important that is?" (Carol's justification for her villainous deeds) * "A hundred years from now, when you and I are both gone, no one will know what I did. But they will have the ring....''this ring....and they will believe it is the Ring of Sophia. They will believe in it! Surely, this is reason enough to justify my actions." (Carol proclaiming that her evil scheme was justified) Gallery Carol Kinahan Villainess.png|Carol killing Coleman Carol Kinahan gun.png|Carol preparing to kill Madison Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested